starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Kartanin Dominion
The Kartanin Dominion is a government predominantly located within the Ardustaar star cluster, deep within the unknown regions; connected to known space via the Emerald Way. It's political and military capital is on located on Kartan. Society The Dominion is not a galactic government like most. Simplified, the Kartanin grant other species and entities within their borders military protection in return for loyalty and a tithe that varies from member to member. For example, Altari citizens have the choice of serving within the Nurian Exploration Fleet or merely pay a tax towards defense funds, the Nitaaru all spend a significant time administrating and improving Dominion economy, and all Kartanin, without exception, serve their time in the Kartanin Warfleet. Significant foreign relations are usually handled by the Kartanin themselves unless a particular area of interest is assigned to other members - such as with the Nitaaru and Dominion economy. Even there, however, the Kartanin can and sometimes do interfere. All in all, the Kartanin lead and protect, and unless in direct opposition to Dominion law, usually leave their subjects to their own business. Government and Authority Major Dominion worlds are governed by a civilian institution in day to day matters - usually a council of houses on Kartanin worlds - though the local military commander has final authority and control over his assigned area of responsibility. Finally, the Temple of the Voice on Kartan or the authority of the Warmaster can overrule either of the two should it be deemed necessary. Economy As with society, there a huge differences between individual member worlds and species. However, the Nitaaru directly coordinate with all regional governments and channel trade and transport through a network of Trade Stars. Two thirds of interstellar shipping are performed by the Nitaaru Consortium and the Quinthan Cargo Fleet. As far as basic goods go, the Dominion as a whole is self sufficient. Technology and biosample trade however is flourishing between the Unknown Regions and the known galaxy, and the Dominion is no exception. Otherwise, there is continuous trade of high-tech and exotic goods with both the Black Star Confederacy and the Jade Empire. Corporations Most Dominion member worlds did not form corporations in the traditional sense, though some established organisations could be roughly classified as such. These were mostly small scale however, which led to a large influx of several confederate corporations trying to take advantage of the new markets. Aside from some major cornerstones of Dominion economy, many markets - for example, large scale passenger transport and tourism - are dominated by confederate companies cooperating with a score of local Dominion establishments. Galactic companies are slowly encroaching upon that territory, though their unfamiliarity with the Dominion makes competition difficult. Notable corporations include the following: Local corporations: *Nardan Space Manufacturing *Nitaaru Consortium *Quinthan Cargo Fleet Confederate corporations: *Ardustaar Travel *Killian Shipyards Galactic corporations: *Draconis Incorporated Military There are multiple formations of armed forces within Dominion space, many of those specific to member species. In addition to those mentioned below, almost all worlds maintain local defense and police forces to deal with minor threats, or stall larger ones until reinforcements arrive. Kartanin Warfleet Kartanin forces are all unified in the Warfleet - there is no distinction between ground and space forces. It makes up the bulk of Dominion fighting power, and with some exceptions, is formed from Kartanin. Main Article Drillarian Starforce The Drillarians have no large battleships, a select few mon calamari designs aside. They do have a series of fast-moving frigates and corvettes however; most designs are derivated or modified from their pirate days. They often support the Warfleet with picket and escort ships, or courier duty. In earlier days, when few Kartanin ships were equipped with ion cannons, they also supplied such disabling power where needed. Day to day business however is patrol duty, and as needed, pirate hunting. Main Article Nurian Exploration Fleet The Altari serve the Dominion as scouts and explorers in a variety of tasks. The "fleet" as such consists mostly of Nurian Explorers operating alone or in small groups. Species Various different species call the Dominion home. Some of them are listed below. *Kartanin *Altari *Drillarians *Frenna *Nitaaru *Quintha *Srinti In addition to those listed there are several more minor native species, and it is easily possible to walk across many galactic races, or even more likely, across members of nearby governments such as the Black Star Confederacy or the Jade Empire. Astrograhpy The Dominion encompasses many star systems, most of them located in the star cluster of Ardustaar. Ardustaar Ardustaar, as the star cluster is called that houses the core of Dominion space, consists of several thousand stars, though many of those sport little to no planetary bodies, and even fewer are hospitable to most humanoid life. Due to interstellar gas, a blue haze seems to rest within Ardustaar, increasing in intensity the closer one travels towards its core. Main Article Leeran Sector Astronomically speaking, the Leeran Sector is still part of the Ardustaar star cluster, namely its eastern edge. Roughly a third of this area is controlled by the Dominion, while the rest is held by the recently formed Leeran Alliance and several still independent systems. Main Article Other systems & outposts A few other outposts have been erected and systems claimed by the Dominion, farther away from their home. Most of them are found along the Emerald Way or within the Blood Worlds close to Ardustaar. *Thrakis History The Kartanin Empire The Kartanin Empire was an autocratic realm led by a single Emperor, advised by the Council of Houses and the Temple of the Voice. At the height of its power it was spread across three hundred star systems. Its rise began approximately 8000 BBY, and survived through many civil wars and interstellar conflicts, until it finally broke apart into individual house factions around 700 BBY after the Emperor and his entire line was killed. The Age of Blood The Kartanin name the time between the fall of their empire, and the rise of the Dominion, as the Age of Blood. Six centuries filled with warfare between Kartanin houses and colonies. Kartan itself was far from unified, and quickly broke down into individual citystates warring against each other. The Kartanin Dominion In 102 BBY, the Temple of the Voice finally managed to unify the high houses of Kartan into a solid government again, ruled by the High Council, advised by the Voica. Contact with former important colonies was quickly reestablished, and the contract with the Nitaaru renewed. In 100 BBY the Nitaaru constructed the Iltana Trade Star; the first of these massive stations outside of Nitaaru space. Others followed, and slowly, the reformed government grew again in power, to eventually surpass the Empire of old. The Black Star Confederacy Six years before the Battle of Yavin took place, the Kartanin cruiser Arthanym encountered an unknown vessel orbitting a deserted world on the fringe of the Dominions influence - the Sword of Vengeance, a starcruiser of the Black Star Confederacy. Thanks to Eryn-Tahn-S'sant and Commodore Ton Lind the encounter turned out not only peaceful, but sparked further relations quickly thereafter. At first, merely the respective borders and area of interest were formulated. A proposed "non-agression pact" from the Confederacy was refused with irritation; the feline warriors were apparently confused about the need of what humans considered political and diplomatic necessities. Nevertheless, in 5 BBY the two governments signed an agreement on the trade of technology and resources, thus facilitating the rise of anti-matter based development in the Confederacy, and a greatly increased supply of valarite for the Dominion, a mineral which at the time was in high demand for their hyperdrive technology. It took another 8 years and several cooperative military operations until a formal alliance was formed between the Confederacy and the Dominion. The Pirate Wars One year after the Battle of Yavin, a being dubbing itself the 'Pirate King' began raids on traders in confederate and dominion space. Over the next four years, raids increased significantly, and even military convoys and smaller task forces were destroyed by the pirates apparently swiftly growing power. Finally, in 5 ABY, their main base could be identified as Drillaria, in the Achiara system. Still, it took the Kartanin Warfleet and the Confederate Navy almost another year until the last resistance was shattered, and, aided by rebel groups among the drillarians themselves, Drillaria was captured, together with the Pirate King and his high command. The majority of the spoils found were given to the Confederacy, while the Dominion instead choose to maintain the occupation of Drillaria itself, with the final objective of integrating it into Ardustaar. Today, the drillarians are full-fledged members of the Dominion of their own accord. The Avanian Axis The Avanian Axis was an empire located in a secluded starcluster to the galactic north of Kartanin space. Their first contact started out seemingly well - an emissary was sent to the Kartanin destroyer that had encountered the avanian vessel. Instead of negotiation however, he demanded surrender. After a series of brief, bloody skirmishes a cease fire was signed, and the Axis retreated into their own space. There had been no word from them since, and the Dominion erected several listening posts near the cluster. The Xen'Chi Attack In 14 ABY, the Xen'Chi and their thrall fleets began a massive attack on the galaxy, thus starting the Xen'Chi War. Early into their campaign, they attempted to take control of the Kartanin Dominion in order to gain more thrall forces for their attacks. This started the bloodiest war in recent Kartanin history, bringing them to the brink of defeat. However, Kartanin resistance was stronger than anticipated, and due to galactic forces putting more and more pressure on Xen'Chi forces, reinforcements arrived only slowly. Finally, thanks to the confederate Operation Ghosthammer, reinforcements were completely withheld, and the Kartanin were able to secure their systems again, largely exterminating the Xen'Chi left behind. Smaller numbers survived however, especially within the Blood Worlds. Notable battles included the Battle of Kartan, the Battle of Eriamar, and the first and second Battle of Akrana. While most Kartanin would attribute victory to the cunning and strength of their warriors - and, some at least, to that of their confederate allies, more objective observers agree that multiple factors not under Dominion control were responsible. A lack of reliable intelligence data and subsequent underestimation caused the Xen'Chi defeats at Eriamar, where their fleet was completely eliminated by a Virsal Leviathan, and at Kartan, where they became trapped between system defense forces and three Kartanin battlegroups currently in maneuvers nearby. Some analysts speculated whether the Voica might have foreseen the attack - based upon their push to fortify the entire sector and reactive myriads of ancient defense installations only a year earlier and the involvement of multiple prophets and asanatira in the exercise. The Temple of the Voice has ignored any questioning regarding that matter. The Xen'Chi also succeeded in conquering multiple leeran worlds, which led to the next conflict. The Leeran Colonies A few centuries ago, somewhere during the Age of Blood, a realm calling itself the Leeran Empire collapsed, leaving dozends and hundreds of star systems without central leadership. Many small alliances followed, and their infighting continued until only a few years ago. Following the Xen'Chi War, the Kartanin Warfleet launched an offensive - now named the Leeran Campaign against several leeran colonies conquered by the Xen'Chi, liberating the systems of Breenan and Soralia within two months. These two served as military strongholds and base of operations for the rest of the campaign, during which the Dominion continued their hunt for Xen'Chi holdouts and occupied several leeran worlds which refused to cooperate with the Kartanin Warfleet, including Ancathra Prime. Though they almost completely ignored the more peaceful and cooperative among the leeran worlds, a score of them requested to join the Dominion out of their own accord. The offense was finally halted when the fleet was largely recalled to aid the Black Star Confederacy in civil war. The most powerful among the remaining colonies formed the Leeran Alliance, and negotiated a yet uneasy truce with the Dominion. Time will tell whether the Kartanin will again call for war, or open the door for more peaceful relations. During the offensive, most remaining Xen'Chi either fell to Kartanin cannons, or quietly slipped away into hiding. The Call of the Voice Despite the mistakes of the past, and the seeming unity displayed towards outsiders, the High Houses were still far from being anywhere near unified. Each military operation spanning across the forces of several houses was tedious to plan at best, and an open invitation for a new feudal war at the worst. Minor infighting occured still almost daily, and as if that was not already enough, the lesser houses started to become restless and displeased with their more influental counterparts. When First Admiral Eshtemoh Cosimo came to the Council to request the Kartanins aid in the civil war raging in the Black Star Confederacy, it took them little time to agree that aid should be sent. However, when the question arose on who would be leading the fleet dispatched, it very nearly came to fang and claw between several houses. It was at this time a group of Asanatira stepped in. Few what had transpired within the council hall would ever be known to the public, and the Admiral was politely requested to leave before he learned much of use. When Shiana-Merr-D'hios, Asanatir of Ardustaar, left the halls again she merely informed him that she would be commanding the Kartanin relief forces - unusual, but not the first time the Temple of the Voice took a more direct hand in the Dominions business. What was made clear across all of Ardustaar shortly thereafter, however, was not merely unusual: The Voica had taken direct control over the Dominion, and two of the high lords had been slain by the hands of Asanatira. The houses were commanded to immediatly relinquish their personal forces to the Temple of the Voice and the Kartanin Warfleet. Despite history, tradition, and respect towards the Voica, there were a few houses that resisted. Their leaders were marked traitors, and given the opportunity of honourable death in single combat against the Asanatira. Those that refused were hunted down, and driven into exile or slain. Meanwhile, Asanatir Shiana-Merr-D'hios once again visited the Confederacy. This time, at the head of a Kartanin battlegroup, to aid their confederate brothers in arms. The Pan-Tau-Ra Crisis The War of Darkness found the Dominion with the Pan-Tau-Ra Crisis. A traitorous prophet - now only known as Kadran - stole the just-completed Pan-Tau-Ra, and - as was later found out - unleashed the Charon on the Charnas System and the confederate capital of Fuller. Together with several exiled and disgraced Kartanin, he nearly caused a civil war after abducting multiple galactic officials - not to mention a war with the Leeran Alliance after Ancathra Prime rebelled against Dominion occupation. In the end, disaster was averted by both a Jedi diplomat negotiating the Treaty of Ancathra and the destruction of the Charon by Garret Granths during the Battle of Mon Calamari. However, the Pan-Tau-Ra is still loose, as is its commander. Category:Kartanin_Dominion Category:Darkheyr